Encuentro furtivo
by Pringoals
Summary: Sakasagami Yura disfruta de la posesión del fragmento de la perla, pero como todos sabran, quien tiene un fragmento de la perla no sale bien parado, ya que el poderoso semidemonio Naraku va detras de ellos pero...esta vez sera MUY diferente...


Su ano seguía palpitante y muy húmedo. Aquel semen era espeso, tanto que aun seguía emanando de su orificio.

Yura, el demonio de los cabellos, yacía en el suelo de su morada, rodeada de las calaveras de dientes mellados y mandíbulas rotas. Boqueaba exhausta, de medio lado, con las piernas abiertas y su atrevido y casi inexistente traje mal colocado, de manera que sus bien formados pechos estaban al descubierto.

-Ese si que era un hombre…-suspiro con una sonrisa traviesa, el carmín de sus labios había sido esparcido por el resto de su boca.

Deslizo una mano por su vientre, luego tomo dirección a su trasero e introdujo dos dedos en su ano, untando las yemas del líquido semitransparente. La mujer se molesto en que estuvieran bien embadurnados, luego cambio de lugar, metiendo esos dos dedos en su vagina, pintando sus paredes internas con esa esencia, lubricándose…

-Uh…-Yura cerró los ojos-maldito-suspiro-Naraku –comenzó a tomar una marcha desquiciada, gracias a la textura del semen los dedos se deslizaban con facilidad-¡ah! ¡Maldito!-Se mordió el labio inferior…-mal..Maldito fragmento….lo puse en el lugar equivocado..¡ah!

Todo había comenzado gracias al fragmento que Yura tenía en su poder, hará una hora…Ella estaba entusiasmada con su color rosa y el brillo que desprendía, además de que todo el mundo decía que siempre te hacías un poco más fuerte. Si, ella deseaba poder, que sus cabellos demoniacos aumentaran en fuerza y distancia, soltó una leve risotada.

-¿De qué te ríes mujer?-pregunto una voz grave y levemente cavernosa, se trataba de un hombre, y no era humano, su alma irradiaba maldad. La morena se volteo ¿Cómo no había presentido su presencia?.

-Y tu..¿eres…?-pregunto esta en tono prepotente mientras alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

Ante ella se había personificado un hombre alto, moreno y cabellos rizados, vestido como un buen señor, ya que aquellas telas decían a gritos que eran de buena calidad. Joven, realmente atractivo y sus ojos eran de color rojo, pero sin duda, a lo que prestaba más atención la demonio era su cabello ¡Que preciosidad!

Naraku sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, tal vez sería divertido enfrentarse a esa exuberante mujer.

-Soy Naraku-dijo solamente, por hoy no se daría los aires de grandeza que solía darse-y quiero ese fragmento que tu posees, Yura.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿sabía su nombre? Se sonrió a si misma, suponía que ya se había labrado un nombre, y no solo por su belleza y el deseo que despertaba en todo varón.

-Ya veo-introdujo su mano dentro de su ligero atuendo, a la altura del lazo amarillo que anudaba su cintura de avispa, de ahí saco aquel preciado y codiciado fragmento- ¿te refieres a esto?- Yura se dio cuenta como la atención de Naraku se dirigía brutalmente a ese pequeño trozo de perla-Pues lo siento Naraku, no lo vas a conseguir tan fácilmente…ju-y sin esperarlo, por una reacción inesperada por parte de las dos personas, Yura separo sus piernas y sin ningún miramiento se metió el susodicho por el orificio rectal. Fue con una facilidad pasmosa. Seamos sinceros, la fama de Yura no devenía de su poder, si no por su habilidad por las artes amatorias y sus magistrales trucos.

En un principio, Naraku pareció titubear, alzo las cejas sorprendido, aquello había sido un giro bastante inesperado, más luego sonrió mientras su cerebro procesaba un plan.

-Es cierto lo que dicen de ti-suspiro con una sonrisa maligna-ya con solo verte-bajo su mirada carmesí a sus pechos, aquellos que, de no estar cubiertos por una delgada línea de tela, estarían expuestos en todo su esplendor-eres una autentica maravilla a la vista-siguió bajando, aquel faldellín que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, enseñando aquellos muslos perfectos y bien formados..y qué decir de su cara, su mirada, una mujer diez.

Yura se rio como una niña pequeña-Dicen tantas cosas-puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro-es lo que tiene ser tan guapa-esta coqueta, halagada ciertamente por las palabras zalameras del demonio, torció la cintura, dando un golpe en el aire y apoyando el peso en su pierna derecha.

El semidemonio no perdió detalle de sus movimientos, ya sabía qué hacer. Había hecho bien en personificarse el mismo, pues al final del todo sacaría buen provecho. Avanzo hacia delante, con fuerza arrolladora, hasta llegar a la morena, cortándole el espacio vital, empujándola hacia la pared sin dejarle escapatoria. Hinco una rodilla entre las piernas de la otra y hecho una mirada descarada sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

-A mi me han dicho que sabes complacer muy bien a los hombres- Yura sonrió ante esas palabras, de manera picara y a la vez arrogante-¿hacemos un trato?

-Sorpréndeme-le reto está con voz sensual. En sus entrañas le había excitado levemente aquel embuste tan salvaje y masculino.

Naraku le correspondió el gesto- Bien, déjame que te complazca…y si lo consigo, me quedo con el fragmento.

La morena puso mala cara, algo escéptica.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo muy bien….

El otro hizo caso omiso al bufido de la morena. Aquella visión de sus atributos y la sensualidad natural que desprendía la mujer le habían hechizado de cierta manera. Le bajo los tirantes, dejando al descubierto los voluptuosos pechos de la mujer. Se erizó la piel y sus pezones no tardaron en ponerse duros. Yura era una mujer sensible…en el sentido sexual de la palabra, claro. Ni corto ni perezoso, ataco con hambre los pechos, lamiéndolos en todo su recorrido, deteniéndose en aquellos pezones fuertes y rojizos, mordiéndolos y masajeándolos ¡que bien olían! La morena no tardo en empezar a gemir…a quien le iba a engañar, a ella le encantaban esas cosas, enseguida de ponía a tono, y aquel semidemonio era un buen ejemplar….aprovechando la altura de él, se dedico a acariciar aquellos cabellos azabaches, abundantes y cuidados, pero muy pronto tuvo que dejar la tarea ya que, un dedo invadió fulminantemente su intimidad.

Allá bajo estaba Naraku sonriente, le había levantado la falda, observando con detenimiento su pubis, totalmente afeitado y muy suave. Un dedo ahora era lo que tenía metido, en forma de gancho. Lo sacaba y lo metía y así, paulatinamente. Yura jadeaba, sus pechos se movían al compas de una respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse.

-joder…-suspiro esta mientras se abría de piernas para facilitar la tarea a su nuevo amante. Naraku lo aprovecho, mirando con lujuria la intimidad rosada y grande de la mujer…¿Cuántos habrían pasado por ahí? Pellizco su clítoris, lo aplasto entre sus dedos, lo masajeo, obteniendo más jadeos incluso alguna suplica de la morena.

-No tan pronto-dijo este tranquilamente. Notando ya la humedad, paso su lengua para saborear su esencia, haciendo que la otra suspirara y temblara de placer….pero ya le tocaba a él, ya que Yura no era la única húmeda en el lugar. El pene del semidemonio ya empezaba a apretar y el hakama le oprimía. Se incorporo, recuperando la jerarquía sobre la mujer.

-Me toca a mí-sentencio ansioso, mientras dejaba asomar su semierecto miembro, sin necesidad de bajarse completamente la prenda.

Yura volvió a la realidad y miro hacia abajo, sonriendo satisfecha. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de que Naraku la tomara…porque con semejante miembro iba a disfrutar mucho, el moreno estaba bien dotado y su prepucio era hermoso, rosado. El falo estaba adornado con varias venas alrededor y al final colgaban tremendos testículos que, por la situación, estaban bien cargados.

Por inercia, la mujer se puso de rodillas. Ya había visto de todos los tipos, pero el pene de Naraku era de aquellos que solo veías en pocas ocasiones. Por parte del moreno, un poco impaciente, agarro de los cabellos azabaches a Yura, sin premeditar su fuerza (tampoco le importaba mucho) he hizo que sus labios chocaran con la cabeza de su miembro.

-Comemelo zorra-le ordeno este con voz cruel y a la vez sensual.

Ahogo un suspiro. Que violencia. Sintió como su clítoris se erizaba ¿Cómo no había conocido a ese macho antes?

Y tal como le mando el otro, Yura comenzó a lamer el prepucio, deleitándose con su sabor, poco a poco, pero, ella también ansiosa, abrazo con sus labios la cabeza, succionándolo vigorosamente. El semidemonio comenzó a gemir placenteramente, era verdad que tenia bastante maestría en aquellos asuntos. Presa de la excitación, sujeto su cabeza, invitándola a abarcar más extensión de su pene, lo que la otra acepto gustosa, reptando con sus labios poco a poco. Que dulce tan sabroso. Mientras, el otro, comenzó a mover sus caderas, como si estuviera penetrando una vagina. Por su parte Yura también gemía, aquella fuerza y brutalidad la excitaban de sobremanera. Sentia como poco a poco el pene de Naraku se endurecía con el roce de sus labios y de su lengua. Se lo saco de la boca y lo observo en toda su hermosura. Lo volvio a tomar y comenzó a penetrarse la boca como si de una piruleta se tratara. La vista de Naraku se nublaba, aquella condenada lo hacía de las mil maravillas, pero no podía distraerse, ya que este crecía más y más y podría derramarse en su boca.

-Basta-gimió este, escapándose un poco de su fuerza entre los jadeos, aparto con sus manos el rostro de Yura, la mujer suspiro, sabiendo que llegaba el momento que más esperaba. El pene de Naraku estaba erecto como una katana, palpitando y segregando liquido preseminal.

Este se tiro encima de la demonio, tomándola por la cintura- ven aquí pequeña puta-susurro melódicamente, mientras que, haciendo alarde de su fuerza consiguió que Yura quedara boca abajo.

-Aquí me tienes…¡oh! ¿Quieres jugar más?-pregunto un poco decepcionada, pero no tardo en alzar su trasero-follame entera-sentencio esta, apoyo sus antebrazos sobre el suelo.

Puso las manos sobre los tersos glúteos de la marionetista, abriéndolo para poder observar su ano, impoluto y bien cuidado-toda una profesional…-comento este y sin previo aviso, la embistió bruscamente.

Yura gimió fuertemente, su cuerpo se sacudió, agarro a una calavera y se mordió los labios. Su rostro se ruborizo-¡continua!

Los embustes continuaros, los dos cuerpos se movían al compas, mientras sonaban los golpes secos de los testículos sobre la vagina de Yura, como se notaba la fricción de su pene entre las cada vez más apretadas paredes del ano de la otra. Los gemidos se iban juntando, creando una desquiciada y viciosa melodía. Yura pedia más, el otro se lo daba. Sentía como ardían por dentro. Naraku daba estocadas sin ningún cuidado, moviendo el cuerpo de Yura, sin importar que se hiciera daño contra el suelo, más ella perdía cuidado, ya que estaba acostumbrada y solo se centraba en el placer que le proporcionaba aquella bestia.

Llego el momento, Naraku descargo todo dentro de Yura, el liquido broto recorriendo toda su cavidad. Los dos gimieron con fuerza, llegando al sumun del placer. El semidemonio se retiro de ella, el liquido comenzó a chorrear, cayendo al suelo, mientras, Yura jadeaba exhausta, con la esperanza de que el sexo continuase, aunque no negaba que aquello le había satisfecho con creces.

-Me lo he pasado bien-comento este sinceramente-pero ahora tengo prisa-escudriñando el suelo, vio que en una parte del liquido derramado había brillo ¡era el fragmento! Sin perder el tiempo, cogió aquello que tanto deseaba…

-Uf…-Yura había advertido el gesto de Naraku-¿Ya?...Aun me queda esto…-Yura se acaricio los labios vaginales.

Por unos segundos este titubeo pero, simplemente no podía, se guardo el pene, aun con vida-lo siento preciosa, otro dia terminamos…

-¡No!-chillo molesta, el moreno se dio la vuelta sin hacer caso a Yura, esta intento detenerle, más el semidemonio salto al vacio..-¡maldito!-apreto los dientes, volvió dentro y se echo al suelo, recobrando la posición que había mantenido durante el coito.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el muy vil le había arrebatado la joya….más esta lo había pasado bien….

-¡Naraku!-jadeaba esta, mientras se masturbaba-¡oh si lo llego a saber me lo meto aquí dentro…Oh..oh! ¡Naraku!...

Aquella noche juro que volvería a encontrarse, quería volver a repetir aquella placentera experiencia…

FIN


End file.
